What If It All Went Wrong
by douxgirl96
Summary: What if Pandora wasn't fast enough? What if Klaus was too strong? What if Tony lost him? What if it all went wrong? ((Based off my RP. Basically only written to torture my RP buddy! :D You're welcome Jeff!))
1. Chapter 1

No one knew how Klaus did it.

But he got out of the grip of the vampires.

Just as Pandora was snatching the knife away from Steve, Klaus grabbed her and snapped her neck then tossed her to the side.

Everyone in the room froze as Steve stopped screaming.

All Tony saw was blood.

"No." He breathed. The knife was deep in Steve's chest and blood was soaking through his shirt. "No." He repeated, heart breaking.

The vampires lunged back at Klaus who easily brushed them off. "Good boy." He said, glancing back at Steve then his gaze lifted to the traumatized genius. "Oh. I'm sorry. But he's mine now."

Pandora sat up, rubbing the back of her neck. She opened her eyes and immediately darted to Tony to keep him from running to Steve. He was in shock, nearly falling to his knees. Tony broke free from her grip and despite Klaus, managed to get to Steve's side. "No… No… No…" He hesitantly touched Steve's cheek.

"Oh, Love? Kill your husband." Klaus ordered, kicking Stephan back against the opposite wall. Pandora pulled Tony back by his waist just Steve snapped awake and slashed his claws at Tony's throat. The genius screamed before his voice died out and pain erupted over his body. Blood dripped and poured from his throat.

He choked and shook in horror as his vision wavered in and out before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony heard the faint sound of beeping. He blinked, his vision blurring, then tried to pick his head up to look around but there was something putting pressure on his neck. Something that was causing pain to ripple of his body. His hand jerked in an attempt to reach up and check what exactly was keeping him from moving but he then discovered that his hands were cuffed down.

A choking puff of air escaped his mouth as he tried to call out but his voice wouldn't work and his throat burned. He blinked, racking his brain in a desperate attempt to remember what had happened.

"Tony..." The voice was gentle and careful... and Bruce's. He looked over managing to turn his head a little bit. The doctor was holding a clipboard, expression sad but calm. Tony tried to talk again and Bruce just shushed him. "Tony... your throat was slashed... you can't speak... not for a while..."

Memories, clear as day and as painful as when they happened came rushing back and made Tony freeze in horror. He gasped and struggled against his bonds, trying so hard to ask where Steve was. To ask if he was okay. To ask why his husband attacked him.

"Tony. Please calm down." That was Clint and the archer was suddenly holding him down to keep him still. He tried screaming. Tried so hard to to get out all the things holding him down. He was sobbing and the beeping increased. He felt a prick in his arm and the last thing he thought was '_why_ _Steve?_'


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Caroline were taken out of Tony's custody and given to Clint and Natasha.

Not only lost the one man he has ever loved. He lost the children they were raising too.

He lost his voice and therefore lost Iron Man.

He lost his drive. His control. His grip on reality.

Tony lost everything that kept him above water.

So no one was surprised that when Tony was finally released from the hospital three weeks later, he attempted suicide.

00000000000

The genius somehow managed to get away from the team and lock himself in the master bedroom. He was home for all of 13 minutes when he found Steve's old gun in his bedside drawer. He sat on Steve's side of the bed, staring out over the city as the sun set. He cocked the weapon and felt the cool butt of it on his forehead. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony opened his eyes to find Clint holding him down to the floor. The archer looked to be on the verge of crying, talking rapidly and angrily but Tony couldn't hear him. Thor was standing behind him, foot crushing Steve's gun. Tony's face was blank and he tilted his head back to see Pandora hiding on the balcony. Then he stared forward blankly as Thor picked him up.

Exhaustion took over as he

And everything faded into a peaceful darkness.

000000000000

The funeral was finally held a few days later. It was quiet but hundreds of people showed up to give respects to Captain America. SHIELD had announced that Captain Steve Rogers was killed in the line of duty, protecting his country. They said that Tony was also injured on that same mission.

Thor spoke, him being the only one that didn't break down crying.

And then there was Tony.

His children were huddled up close to him in the November cold and he hugged them right back. His expression was nonexistent as his eyes remained locked on the empty casket where SHIELD claimed Steve was.

But he wasn't there.

Secretly... Tony wished he was.

It would have been easier...


	5. Chapter 5

The voices talk to him again.

Tony ignores them.

They scream and growl and curse.

He ignores them still.

He works silently in his lab, thoughts far away from his suffering children or his busted family. Far away from his reawakened drinking and cutting habits. He is elbow deep in his work with his music blaring in the background when he hears a dark chuckle.

He ignores it.

Just another voice, he reasons.

But then he music screeches off and he whips around to find...

No one.

No one but himself.

Worthless. Pitiful. Pathetic. Trash. Whore. Alcoholic. Asshole. Murderer.

He stares at his reflection in the glass. He blinks and suddenly feels a horrible pain rip up his arm. He tries to cry out but his voice is drowned out in suffocating silence. He clutches at his hand, watching the blood flow between his fingers. He drops to the glass covered floor and sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

Pandora walked through the streets of New York when she caught a familiar scent and followed it. She arrived at a luxury apartment complex and traveled up to the penthouse suite. She caught another scent and nearly threw up. She didn't even have to see what was going on to know.

She jumped from the balcony and parted, sick to her stomach.

It was official.

Rogers was bedded by someone other than Tony.

0000000000000

Everyday Tony would blast his music. Everyday the voices still came. And everyday the dark chuckle would return.

Tony recognized it of course but he couldn't, nor wanted to place it.

When he heard it, he would be overwhelmed with emotion and break something. Blood was spilled regularly. Very fresh scars littered his arms and the rest of his body. He cried a lot.

0000000000000

Tony opened his mouth to ask where his wrench was but nothing came out. He sliced a knife so deep into his arm that he blacked out from loss of blood.

0000000000000

Tony panicked when he woke up in SHIELD medical again. They had to sedate with three times before he finally calmed down again. He tried crying and screaming but all was silent.

His sobs and pleas were carried on blank air.

'_STEVE! PLEASE COME BACK!' _Was nothing but pathetic thoughts that never made it into words.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Christmas Eve when SHIELD finally let Tony go home again. JARVIS was reprogrammed so that he had to alert the team if Tony did anything stupid even if the genius tried to stop it.

Tony shuffled around his lab, his mind rarely working anymore.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw a bright smile and equally bright blue eyes that could put the moon to shame.

_Why Steve? Why would you leave me?_

The dark chuckled echoed out and Tony whipped around. A hand latched to his throat and he choked, going wide eyed as he was lifted a few feet into the air.

_Steve..._


	8. Chapter 8

"You just won't die will you?" Klaus asked as Steve tightened his grip on Tony's throat.

Tony kicked and struggled, clawing at Steve's hand. His vision dotted black. He felt himself disappearing.

Then he paused.

_Why am I fighting death?_

He stopped his attempts at freedom, allowing Steve to easily crushed his windpipe but instead, the soldier dropped him to the ground.

He coughed and stuttered, shaking horribly as he rolled over onto his back to regain his breath.

Suddenly, it was gone again.

Steve's foot was threatening to crush the arc reactor right in his chest.

_I-i l-love y-you._

There was a stilled silence and it took Tony far longer than he would ever care to admit to realize that wasn't a thought.

That was words.

He spoke. After weeks of silence, he spoke.

His throat burned as he forced the effort to speak again.

"G-go a-ahead-d... p-please... k-kill m-me..."

"Go on Love. Do as he says." Klaus prompted, smirking.

Steve stared down at Tony. There was a twisted grin on his face and evil in his eyes.

Tony gasped as more pressure was put on his reactor.

_I loved you... with all the wires in my heart... and now... I have no heart..._

He knew that wasn't him speaking.

It was a thought.

For his voice was gone the moment he saw bright blue hesitation flash in Steve's cold yellow eyes.

_Steve._

Then Tony closed his eyes and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Pain was all Tony felt when the numbness wore off. He was actually afraid to open his eyes... so he keep them shut.

"Tony?" Came a broken and sobbing whisper.

He froze at the voice and his eyes shot open.

_Steve?_


	10. Chapter 10

Tony stared at Steve. The soldier looked as he did before Klaus. Not that evil snarling creature.

Just Steve.

Tony had so many things to say. So many things he had to ask. But he couldn't. He motioned Steve closer.

And grabbed at his hand.

_Why?_

"Tony?" Steve asked again as though Tony hadn't moved.

_Steve._

"Tony?"

_Steve._

"Tony!?"

His eyes shot open again and Clint was staying by an all too familiar hospital bed.

He choked back a sob and glanced over.

"Oh thank god. You're awake." Clint looked different.

_What happened?_ He mouthed.

"You've been in a medically induced coma for three months while Bruce fixed your arc reactor."

_Where's Steve?_

Clint swallowed and bit his lip.

Tony's heart sank.

"Outside. Your friend Pandora... did something... He's alive and well... he wants to see you... but only if you want to see him."

There was barely one beat.

_Steve. Now._


	11. Chapter 11

Steve was sheepish and quiet when he entered Tony's room. He crossed over to the bed and stood there in shame and horror at Tony's condition.

The genius took his hand.

The soldier broke.

"I'm so sorry." He cried. "I'm so sorry!"

Tony lifted his chin.

_Stop. _He mouthed. _I love you._

"I-I love y-you..." Steve choked out, holding Tony's hand and pressing a teary kiss to his forehead.

_You're my husband. You love me. _

Steve nodded furiously, reading Tony's lips. "But aren't you mad?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. _At you? Never._


	12. Chapter 12

There had been an attack from some sort of ice monster on New York less than a year later. It was December 30th. The Avengers were trying to dodged and blast the thing back into the cold ocean from where it had come.

Tony, who was there on his first mission back after revamping the entire suit so he could operate it without use of his voice and instead using coding from taps in his fingers, never saw one of its tentacles coming.

He tried to struggle against the tight hold on the suit. The metal began to bend just as he was thrown back into the dark water of the Atlantic.

000000000000

Tony woke up in his own room, huddled tightly in a mound of blankets and was snuggled up against Steve. The soldier was sound asleep and didn't even stir even Tony clutched to him. Fuck, he was freezing but Steve was so warm.

Steve did wake up, however, when Tony sneezed and wheezed.

Steve forced Tony to have a hot bowl of soup and soft cocoa.

Tony did as he was told, still not able to put up much of an argument.

When he was finished, arms wrapped tightly around him and Steve tucked him close to his chest as the genius drifted off again.


	13. Chapter 13

It was around 1 when Steve jutted awake from another nightmare of Klaus, despite the fact that it's been a year and Tony's presence helped.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Steve muttered, staring out the window. That's what he automatically said every time. Just like Tony used to do. The genius had become a light sleeper out of pure fear that Steve would be taken away again and on nightmare nights, he was awaken and comforting the soldier in a split second. Just like Steve used to do.

But a few seconds passed and nothing.

Not even a stir from Tony but then again, he was sick and injured from the fight.

Then Steve noticed the most unsettling thing.

The room was dark.

Completely and utterly dark.

Shaking in fear, Steve looked down at his husband.

Tony looked so peaceful. Face calm and Steve could have sworn that, even through his tears, the genius was smiling.

Steve reached out a hand and touched the arc reactor.

The completely black arc reactor.

Anthony Edward Stark died in his sleep that night wrapped tightly in his crying husband's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony opened his eyes and found himself in a certain Italian restaurant in a certain booth.

He's been here before.

18 years ago.

Pandora sat across from him, dressed in pure white. "Hello Tony."

He cocked his head and frowned.

"You can speak here, Tony." She said sweetly.

"Where is here exactly?" It felt good to hear his voice again.

"Land of the dead. Each soul is given either their own personal heaven or personal hell when they die."

It took a moment for the genius to remember what had occurred to make him perish.

"This looks too nice to be hell..." Tony remarked, hand sliding under the table. Even the _SR+TS _was still carved into the old wood.

Pandora laughed. "Tony, you don't belong in any form of hell. Trust me on that."

"So... I've been dead... what? Three minutes?... Is Steve still crying? I bet he is... such a dork." Tony babbled, trying to not think about that exact thing.

Another angelic laugh rang out from the demon. "Actually... you've been dead for 23 years... I just used my grim reaper side to my advantage and kept you in a purgatory slumber. I had a few things I needed to do for you."

23 years!? He shook it off. "A few things? Like?"

"Well, I had to pull a few strings. Every soul gets their own heaven or hell. None can intersect... but I managed it." She disappeared in a flurry of light.

Tony was so confused.

That is until necklace was place around his neck from behind him. He looked down at a pair of old looking dog tags that clinked against his bright blue arc reactor.

Then a pair of strong, protective arms wrapped around him.

"You promised you would never leave me... don't do it again." Came that oh so perfect voice.

Tony smiled through tears. "Aye Aye Capsicle."


End file.
